


【星勇親情向】噁心

by Nagiharako



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiharako/pseuds/Nagiharako
Summary: 2017/5/19
Kudos: 3





	【星勇親情向】噁心

【噁心】

命運是一種很噁心的東西。

※

自從脫離綁匪的控制開始他的宇宙名人走闖大業之後，他很少會主動聯絡勇度、甚至都很少想起他。

好不容易獲得自由他當然是要放飛自我。哪個肉票逃脫後會連絡綁匪，又不是斯德哥爾摩症候群。

要不是每次轟轟烈烈的搞了事之後就會接到勇度名為關切實則圍觀嘲笑威脅施壓的電話，他都要忘記還有個奴役自己大半輩子的藍皮人好像是他理論上的監護人了。

監護人個屁，以那種對待儲備糧食以及三不五時嚇唬他恐嚇他奴役他的糟糕態度，根本就是個虐待肉票的綁架犯兼奴隸主，他超可憐。

噁，奴隸主這詞聽起來讓他雞皮疙瘩掉滿地。

※

宇宙充滿驚奇與冒險。當然當肉票的日子也是很刺激的，只是有個藍皮人整天在那邊東吼西吼，這個不准碰那個不准摸，被抓到碰了摸了還會被敲頭，隨時甚至有被吃掉的生命危機，說到底嘛這種刺激感還是兩回事，自找和被動的差別。

結論，脫離綁匪集團之後他一年都不會想起那裡幾次，僅有的那幾次還是勇度打電話過來的時候而已。好吧，在小星球淘破爛的時候偶爾，機率極其希微的偶爾，他會下意識的買下一些小小醜醜的破爛，然後隨便找個方法寄到綁匪集團。

這是在嘲諷藍皮人與外表不同的詭異品味，嗯。他總在失手買下之後才這樣想。

※

就這樣，他發誓沒了。沒事他也不會去看綁匪集團的新聞，巴不得隔個千八百個跳躍的距離，讓他逍遙自在當他的星爵。反正就算他惹事也總是可以全身而退，就不知道勇度幹嘛每次都要打電話來煩他要他安分點。

他甚至都不知道宇宙這麼大為什麼綁匪集團總是會知道他的消息就像追蹤獵物的獵犬一樣死咬不放。

※

曾經。

※

他有自信，如果綁匪集團在遙遠的數光年之外被殲滅到連渣都不剩，他是絕對不會有任何感覺的。

他甚至可能會因為不再接到勇度氣急敗壞的電話而小小雀躍也不一定。想著那老頭終於對我失去興趣了啊之類的。

他沒事根本不會去想去查，所以在他的世界裡那個綁匪集團就一直維持著過往的印象在宇宙中燒殺擄掠四處飄蕩，他根本不會有任何感覺。

※

但命運就他媽的這麼噁心。

※

勇度在他眼前被覆蓋上薄冰、從克雷林口中得知那些稱呼勇度為船長的人們很多都有了一樣的結局。

那些稱呼他為崽子的人們，很多都有了一樣的結局。

就這麼噁心，他有那個綁匪集團默默在宇宙的另一端被輾成渣輾成粉末他都不會發現的自信，但是命運就是要把這一切端到他面前，告訴他這群人就是因為他被輾碎的。

太噁心。

※

更噁心的是他這麼多年沒事都不會想到他們的，在一切之後回憶倒是像走馬燈一樣回放。

幹，死的又不是我回放個屁。

一邊這麼想著一邊又被死亡這個字眼所刺痛他實在是覺得非常不爽。

※

在勇度化為點點光塵之前，他將布蓋上他的眼睛，說了一段彷彿事前寫下了稿子般的演講。

看似平靜的第三人稱描述，非常宏大非常客觀，人們總是無止盡的追尋才發現青鳥就在自己家裡，好有寓意。

他想為自己的聯想點讚。喜歡亮晶晶小玩意的藍皮人。幹，青鳥，青鳥個屁。

哪有那種一口亂牙講話凶狠打人又痛拿吃人來開玩笑傷害幼小心靈的青鳥。雖然他的確會啾啾叫。

※

事實上他覺得在那個時候他可能還沒接受事實。

要把勇度推出去前該說點感人的話、看著經過時空跳躍出現的飛船炸出煙火時該感覺感動又悲傷。

但一切根本就不是「啊原來我一直在找爹但我爹就是你呀」這樣簡單的一句話可以完結的啊。

※

他一邊痛哭流涕的像個蠢貨，一邊覺得很抽離。

就像假的一樣。

臭老頭難道不會邊吼著崽子你有病啊想燒死老子嗎邊衝過來巴他頭嗎？

※

勇度巴他的頭逼吐了兩天的他把像鼻涕一樣的宇宙營養食吞下去，勇度的幹部們三不五時一臉嫌棄的扔號稱吃膩了的外星零嘴給他；勇度的幹部們一邊推攘一邊圍著他在飛船的柱子上劃上他的身高、勇度涼涼在旁邊說還是太小隻了要再養大隻一點才好吃啊；勇度一臉氣急敗壞的把哨箭停在他腦門前晃悠等他又一次的擠出箭下留人的「合理理由」、勇度的幹部們在被他栽贓惡作劇之後敲他的腦門卻從不對他加重戒備。

※

他試著想想以前最常在腦中出現的畫面。

勇度吼著要吃了他。

（勇度根本不吃人）

勇度逼他學他根本發不出音的宇宙語超級斯巴達。

（結果勇度說從敵方喉嚨裡拔下來的全新植入型宇宙語翻譯器要用他一輩子做牛做馬來換）

勇度打來的電話總是酸言酸語嘲笑他廢到只能死在太空無人知曉。

（然後他遇到生死危機一呼叫勇度飛船就在三十秒內出現）

為什麼米蘭號沒辦法在三十秒內出現啊，幹。

※

他一直想見到的「父親」到底是什麼模樣？

遇到伊戈的時候的幸福感覺到底是從何而來？

勇度從來不跟他玩投接球。

他們玩閃子彈。說是訓練求生技能。

什麼鬼遊戲。什麼鳥童年。

※

他覺得命運很噁心、伊戈很噁心、勇度很噁心、全宇宙都噁心、然後自己最噁心。

※

沒發生事情他都不會想他。

好像他在那邊、一直在那邊、永遠在那邊，都是理所當然的。

※

德克斯說我以為勇度就是你爸。

連德克斯那種頭腦簡單的人都知道你是我爸。

※

我不知道。

※

但現在知道了又能怎樣。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 差不多就是我的感想文。  
> 上禮拜看了電影，沉澱到現在才爆發。  
> 只是把浮現腦中的感覺寫出來，大概不是很嚴謹。  
> 從第一集就買勇度股，我很開心他可以有這樣的結局、但也同等的疼痛。  
> 謝謝宇宙第一好爸爸！


End file.
